Fuyuki The Next DIend
by Rocketman1728
Summary: sgt. frog x kamen rider decade muti-anime x kamen rider, crossover pairings series full summary inside


Hello Everyone sorry for the long wait...it's over everyone... it's done It's finally done MUahhaha..ah..aaa..."sigh" so some of you been waiting for months again i'm sorry seen decade story line went to worlds at were already going on so Oh-and-some-of-you-are-going-to-love-this So for each of the half-kamen rider world half-something else i made for them their own story yea once fuyuki goes to one in a chapter i'm going to put up the world's story as another story all together so look forward too that

Full Summary:Fuyuki Becomes DIend ...That all your gonna getbutt don't be sad because the storys right below this

oh and before the story starts i should get you up to speed on what i own, i don't own shit... ladies and gentlemen you are now up to speed

now enjoy the story

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**[Ch.1: The DIendDriver]**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**[Two days till the End of the School Year at 4:45PM]**

Fuyuki Was wallking home from school alone natsumi was with her friends as she always did with clubs and lesbian friends stalking her ect. and him just walking with out any cares or worrys well ownie a few worries mostie about how guro and the others we're going with their plans,556 and lavie with their odd jobs around their neighborhood, moa working on gunso's work and going over broad with it... again and then there was natsumi sometimes she'd act overprotective or didn't care in the least in what he'd did he knew he had to get his mind off this maybe go see a new movie, watch t.v. or just take a long nap till the new plan blows over instead fuyuki sigh and and saw another shot cut home though an ally he turn and looked down the alley being creeped out seeing trash cans everywhere and a few harmless hobos just lazy around the cans doing nothing but being lazy fuyuki didn't mine and went on walking though he heard something like a whoos like wind blowing he turned around and looked to see nothing he slowie turn back too walking and freaked out falling too the ground when he saw a black, gray and white square flowing in the sky 20ft in front of him he began to pant in fear and slowie backed away and the square moved closer and came right above his head fuyuki couldn't move he was frozen in fear as his eyes widen at it seeing it was now a foot away above his head he quicky blinked and the next second he open his eyes a blue blur hit him right on the forhead making him drop his bag and fall over on the ground and start to black out the last thing he saw was a blue shape gun like object next to his head his eyes slowie close as he lost consciousness as tihs happen a small White red-eye bat was resting upsided down on the alley rooftop and had a laugh to itself

hobo #1 sat up "Ahhh... ...ah just a kid passed out worries... no pain...'yawn' ... three little birds...'ZZzzzz'" after he said that thee hobo went back to sleep

**[UNKNOWN Place]**

fuyuki he opened his eyes walked forward in shock as he saw earth... thousands of earths flowing around eachother he turned around and saw many earths smash into each other explode and he was in the middle of it all he backed up alittle and turned back around "...where am i?"

another person wearing a tel brown coat long blue jeans came walking in front of him "hello i'm daiki the first kamen rider diend and we're in space"

fuyuki looked and blank and quicky looked down to see he was standing on nothing and he freaked out and began to run around in circle screaming for an hour "AHHHH THERE'S NO GROUND, NO GROUND ANYWHERE AHHH "

daiki tapped his foot and looked at his watch seeing it was an hour later and saw fuyuki bent down alittle and put his hands on his knees for support not to fall down he sigh and stand up straight panting alittle from the screaming "ahhhh...sorry...i...'pants'...freaked out... 'pants'...i'm fuyuki hinata...nice to ...'pants'... meet you"

daiki sigh "...ya done?... cause we got alot of stories to save..."

the hinata looked odd at him "stories?"

the Ex- Kamen Rider walked around fuyuki and looked more at the worlds moving into eachother "The Storys ...these earths...are fusing with each other and soon they all will become one and if you like it or not i picked you and you alone to stop it ...don't ask why"

Fuyuki looked at him and walk "wait these earths are What will happen if that comes if these just stories nothing bad will happen right?"

the coat wearing cool cat let out a chuckle "uuuhmm yep... we are now in a dimension made long ago by non human hands yo veiw the safty of the worlds...umm it's been here so long i think no one else remebers oh and yes fuyuki The storys will destroy eachother and everything will die unless you continued the work so many ither riders died for ...and become the new Kamen Rider DIend..."

fuyuki looked panic and backed away alittle "What Can'tYou Have Stop This?"

daiki smile kindy at him "Sorry but Not Me Fuyuki it as to be you...because dead people can't move on earth now can they~"

fuyuki looked blanky at him a spoke "...wh-... why to I have to do it then"

daiki pointed at him "i said not too ask... you'll know soon when the time comes... don't worry it's comming soon"

fuyuki closed his eyes and stutterd "..i-can't ..I know maybe your looking for my sister"

"fuyuki... do you know why you have such a strong need to anywhere else but you don't know where" fuyuki thought why i just liked other side things and just normal like everything else

"fuyuki... you must take the journey weather you like it or not, people need you"

fuyuki sigh at this and put on a brave face "what do i have to do?"

daiki sat down on a chair that wasn't there "you'll be randoming traveling to world to world once you get to a world you must find the worlds kamen rider and get their sumons card from them and then your journey will be over and iit will all just seem like a dream"

fuyuki thought for a minute about this "but daiki i don't understand how"

daiki sigh and pointed his right hand up at the worlds "once the main kamen riders power to sumon into another world the storys will have a bridged to each other they will be hold to the cards as small they are will act like the bridged too the other do you understand?"

fuyuki nodded his head still trying to hide his fear "now fuyuki when you wake up grab the Diendriver... the blue gun go home and go and pack things you'll think you'd need cause at 11:37 PM tonight that gray square you saw is gonna come for too take you too other world when your ready or not"

fuyuki looked down in fear "if i fail... what will happen too us~?"

daiki sighed and turned around and looked up to see three worlds smashing into each other "well we all die or it all gets re-started meaning everything anyone ever did would be worthlees.. now if i were you i'd wake up and get ready"

fuyuki looked down at himself and saw his legs to hips started to fade away "Ahhhh i'm fadeing Ahhh"

his stomach to shoulders fade till was just a head and found himself screaming as he faded again daiki took a water bottle out of his coat pocket and drank it "well... we're doomed..."

**[3 hour later in the alley]**

Fuyuki walked into his house tried he saw natsumi fighing with keroro, Koyuki and moa watching natsumi fight with keroro, giroro and tamama looking angery at Koyuki and moa who were looking at natsumi and keroro ,dororo who was sitting in the corner ...sad while giroro and tamama looking at Koyuki and mois who were looking at the natsumi vs. keroro fight with natsumi up 110% in the fight and they all were being watch by kululul who was ordering porn on ebay with one of his many computters fuyuki just droped his bag and looked up the chairs he ownie had one thought 'I'm to tried for this i'm going to bed...' he walked up stairs throw the dienddriver on the desk and jumped on the bed

**[Fuyuki's DayDream]**

Fuyuki woke up in a large white with nothing but normal looking oak door 20'ft away from him and a blue symbol made out of lines was over it like a blue mask above the door and under the symbol was in blue the words Kamen Rider DIend the door also it had the name Daiki Kaito in a gold palte on the front of the door looking at it for a few minutes and saw the palte asaying daiki kaito change in Fuyuki Hinata fuyuki turned around to see if there was anything else in the room then the door crecked open into a blinding light

**[2 hours Later at 9:35PM]**

Fuyuki had just woke up in a cold sweat he looked around and saw the DIendDriver on his desk and sigh "it... wasn't a dream ..."

his eyes wided when he remeberd the earths... "I gotta pack... now"

his stomach growl and he looked down alittle sad "...first one last meal"

he went over to his closet and grabed a bag of chips and and some soda cans he sat down on his desk and sigh he didn't want to face his friends and family to say good bye he looked at a notebook and thought about making a goodbye letter

**[In Fuykui's Room 11:33PM]**

fuyuki had fell asleep at his desk an hour ago Fuyuki Woke up to the sound of his alamclock and got dressed into his blue jacket, white t-shirt, dark brown belt, blue jean's, black and white shickers he garbed his wallet,keys,books,toothbush,toothpash,clothes and totlet paper then grab an unuse gymbag put all of that in it and straped it to his back then rush to the door he open it and ran outside while natsumi and the others saw panic because fuyuki was running

natsumi ran up to the door and yelled at him "FUYUKI WHERE ARE YOU GOING IT'S TO LATE FOR THAT!"

keroro came up and jump on her shoulder "Fuyuki~ Here you going Man! we have gundam to bluid!~"

fuyuki freaked out alittle and ran to though the alley ways and ran to the park and on the way a white bat flew into the hood of fuyuki's jacket with out him knowing "so Fuyuki ready to go~?"

Fuyuki panic and ran faster to the park trying the escape the gery teleporter but it just wouldn't stop coming for him faster and faster as the time reach 11:37PM

the bat smiled and bite into his neck making him felled down on the grass he tried to get up but the next thing he saw was that the square hit him and the next thing he saw was that he was in a dark alley with people walking by in front of him...

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**To Be Continued in Ch.2**

i hope you enjoyed it

and PM me or review to vote on the next chapter

15.)kekko kamen

14.)Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! x Kamen Rider Super-1

13.) Invader Zim x Kamen Rider Fourze

12.) Adventure Time x Kamen Rider OOO

11.) Ben 10 x Kamen Rider W

10.) Naruto x Samurai Sentai Shinkengers

9a.)Rosario + Vampire x Kamen Rider Amazon

9.) Rosario + Vampire x Kamen Rider Kiva

8.) Sora No Otoshimono / Heaven's Lost Property x Kamen Rider Den-O

7.) Medatbots x Kamen Rider Kabuto

6.) Kenichi the mightiest disciple x Kamen Rider Hibiki

5b.)Seto no Hanayome x Kamen Rider Blade

5a.)Sgt. Frog x Kamen Rider Blade

5.) Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt x Kamen Rider Blade

4.) Gurren Lagann x Kamen Rider Faiz

3e.)Desert Punk x Kamen Rider Ryuki

3d.)Heaven's Lost Property x Kamen Rider Ryuki

3c.)Vandread x Kamen Rider Ryuki

3b.)FLCL x Kamen Rider Ryuki

3a.)Sgt. Frog x Kamen Rider Ryuki

3.) Muti Anime x Kamen Rider Ryuki

2.) Dexter's Laboratory x Kamen Rider Agito

1.) Monster Ranch x Kamen Rider Kuuga

since i took so long (sorry again) i'll let you vote on witch world should fuyki go too first~

(also i'm still thinking of kamen riders black, black RX , Shin, J ,Skyrider, and other old riders x anime or if you have an idea please tell me)

and just single shows like

Kekko Kamen

Lucky Star

...and others

it's gonna be a comedy, drama, romance, action, horror, parody story

also if you have any ideas on crossover pairings like

**fuyuki x moka**

**fuyuki x hinata**

**fuyuki x human female keroro**

like that or

**natsumi x other make. version of natsumi from another universe**

anything really

or characters from other shows and the same

also witch people do you want to be kamen riders like girl kamen riders youge kamen riders ...women kamen riders or sentai too just tell me

and if you wanna help write that would be nice~

and a bonus i'm gonna put up a anime x rider story of the one you people voted for as another story altogether so ...ya that's nice~ ^_^

_...GoodNight EveryBody!..._


End file.
